Behind Bars
by Callicious
Summary: Arizona's in jail. How the hell did she end up in there?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins liked to think of herself as a rational woman. Obviously her chosen career path clearly illustrated that. Being a surgeon required logical thinking, intellect and reason. Her rational behavior even transcended to her personal life. She had a healthy lifestyle (the occasional nerve-induced cigarette notwithstanding). She exercised (_lots of sex_), ate her veggies (_pizza toppings so count!)_ and regularly took the stairs to get around the hospital (_private make-out sessions with her girlfriend were just a bonus) _. And she recycled. Yes, Arizona was a rational woman. A rational woman and a good girl. She took in her surroundings. So…how did she end up in jail?

It all started last week when a truck collided with an SUV. The truck keeled over and a pedestrian who happened to be walking by got pinned underneath. His injuries were extensive and included a shattered leg. Callie had been on the case and while she was trying to save his leg, the man succumbed to his injuries and died on the table.

It was unfortunate for the man and his family and friends, but death was not an unusual occurrence during surgery. Sometimes, people were just too far gone and there was no saving them, no matter how hard the surgeons tried. In the case of this particular man, however, it was also very unfortunate for the surgeon on the case. And it was very _very_ unfortunate for the surgeon's girlfriend. Because this man happened to be on the board of the hospital. And the surgeon in whose hands he died happened to be Callie Torres. Whose girlfriend happened to be Arizona Robbins. A rational woman. A good girl. A helpful person. A good man in a storm. She turned around and locked eyes with a freakishly muscular woman, who was loudly chewing her gum. Arizona noticed one of the woman's teeth was missing. As she looked to her right, she noticed another frightening appearance, wearing a chain around her neck with a…tooth. Arizona swallowed. Yes, she was a good man in a storm. But this? This was no storm. This was a freakin' hurricane!

"How ya doing, Blondie?" The gum chewer asked her. Arizona backed away a little, trying very hard not to panic. "Super. Just…super."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it!  
**

You know how in the movies people's lives flash before their eyes when they're about to die? Well, this wasn't the case with Arizona. The brawny lady was fast approaching her and she could feel the bars pressing into her back. Her brain must have assessed the situation and quickly realized that it didn't have time to go through all the 34 years of her life. The only images flashing before her were those of a certain brown-eyed orthopedic surgeon. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Not out of fear. Well…not entirely. She was disappointed in herself. Arizona closed her eyes as the days leading up to her imprisonment replayed themselves in her mind, not caring that she was seconds away from being cornered by someone who could crush her with one hand. She deserved it. She had failed her. She had failed all of them.

_6 days ago_

Arizona was happily skipping through the halls of the pediatric department, looking over a chart. She had been treating Gracie for 5 months now and she was finally strong enough to undergo the second surgery to complete her healing process. She wasn't completely out of the woods yet, but it was a fairly routine procedure and Arizona was confident that she would pull out of it okay. She loved days like this, when she could use her skill to make kids better. Make families whole. If all went well, Gracie would be able to spend Christmas at home, with her family. She'd get to sit at the dinner table with her mom on one side and her dad on the other. She'd get to make faces at her little brother Luke and throw peas at him when their parents weren't looking. She'd get to lay in her own warm and comfortable bed, nervously anticipating the next morning when she'd get to open the presents Santa put under the tree. A wide grin spread over Arizona's face as she dropped off Gracie's chart at the nurse's station and made her way to the elevator. Yeah, she _really_ loved days like this.

She walked into the cafeteria and scanned the tables for Callie. When she didn't spot her, she walked over to an empty table and plopped down with her lunch tray. She'd heard some interns fighting about who'd get to scrub in with Dr Torres for her kick-ass surgery so she figured she hadn't finished yet. Barely two bites into her meal, she was joined by Mark Sloan. "Are you blind? I was sitting right there, waving you over."

Arizona chose not to admit that yes, she was blind to everything and everyone else when she got into Find!Callie!Mode!. Instead, she embraced the opportunity to get into another round of sparring with her girlfriend's bestie. When she first met Mark, she didn't understand how Callie could be friends with this arrogant, self-involved pig. He's such a…_man_. She had learned her lesson with Callie though and reserved judgment. She was pleasantly surprised when she realized Mark has a good heart and truly cares about Callie. So, she put up with him and his…manliness. "No, Mark, I'm not blind. I noticed your screaming fangirl impersonation, I just chose to ignore it." She flashed him a smile.

"Screaming.. fangirl…", he spluttered, "I'm no fangirl. I'm Mark Sloan. I _have_ screaming fangirls.", he stated smugly.

Arizona shook her head lightly, smile still firmly in place. "Screaming girls running the other way is not the same thing."

Mark huffed. Then he leaned in and excitedly asked her "So, did you hear about Callie's patient??"

Arizona nibbled on a fry as she shrugged her shoulders. "I only heard it's huge. Some interns were fighting about scrubbing in." She rolled her eyes.

Mark looked even more excited now, at the prospect of being able to share some juicy gossip. "I heard it's one of the board members. He got completely squished under a – get this – a plow truck! They're calling him Snowboard." He chuckled.

Arizona raised her eyebrows, not amused. "By 'they', do you mean Yang?"

"I know Yang has a habit of interrupting your sexy-time with Callie, but you should really forgive and forget…in the spirit of the holidays, you know", he smirked.

Arizona punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Besides crushed and mangled bones, the guy had severe internal injuries and he was hypothermic. She had to call in Bailey and Altman for an extra set of hands. It'll take hours, not to mention post-op monitoring she won't be able to delegate because he's Mr. Boardmember. I wouldn't expect to get any tonight either, God knows you need it." Mark grumbled as he rubbed his painful arm.

Just as Arizona prepared to punch him again, her pager went off. "Saved by the bell", she yelled after him as she took off.

She ran up to Gracie's room, praying it was nothing major. She had to have this surgery today, She just had to. When she got there, Karev walked up to her. "She had a seizure. We gave her ASD's, but her blood pressure's still too high. I'll run some tests."

She nodded and hung her head dejectedly. "Page me when you get the results."

She walked into Gracie's room and took in her frail body, paler than this morning. This morning when she thought this would be a good day. A day filled with joy. A day of laughter and reunited families. She turned around and put her head on the door frame. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Arizona opened her eyes when she felt a hot breath in her face and a finger tracing her jaw line. She opened her eyes and suppressed a shudder. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A pink, strawberry flavored bubble exploded an inch from her face and she flinched. Arizona let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding . A sudden calm washed over as she looked into the brown eyes before her. The coldness she found in them chilled her to the bone. But she was glad. She didn't deserve the warmth of the brown eyes she loved so much. "I killed her. I killed Gracie."


End file.
